1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing methods of lamination bodies of electrolytic bodies and particles, the lamination bodies of the electrolytic bodies and the particles, electrochemical elements, fuel batteries, and portable machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrochemical element, more specifically an element generating or accumulating electric energy, often has a structure having a layer whereby an electron (electrical charge) can be generated or accumulated and a layer propagates an ion. For example, a primary battery, a secondary battery, a fuel battery, a solar battery, a condenser, an electrolytic element, various sensors, and others belong to this category. They have structures where an ion conductive layer (in a liquid state or solid state) is put between a cathode layer and an anode layer conducting electrons. These lamination bodies such as a lamination body used for the primary battery or the secondary battery are manufactured by a method whereby a paste whose main material is an active material is applied to an ion propagation layer and dried or a method whereby the paste is applied to a collector body and dried and then unified with an ion propagation layer. The lamination body for the fuel battery or the electrolytic element is manufactured by a method whereby a paste which includes a catalytic metal and whose main material is carbon is applied to an ion propagation layer or a method whereby the paste is applied on a carbonic paper or a carbonic cloth as a collector body and then unified with an ion propagation layer. In either case, the layer generating or accumulating the electrons is formed by the application. A blade coating method, a die coating method, a wire-bar coating method, a screen printing method, or a flexography printing method is currently used for this application method (process). By using the blade coating method, the die coating method, or the wire-bar coating method, the application can be continuously performed on a continuous substrate and therefore a large area can be coated with high productivity.
A filtration method, an electrophoresis method, a micelle electrolysis method, or the like is used as a method other then the above application method. The filtration method is a method used for lamination of solids and applied to manufacturing of an electrode of an electrochemical device (See non-patent publication “Electrochemical Society 2003 Spring Convention”, 3N08, page 313). The electrophoresis method is a method whereby a direct-current electric field is applied to a particle electrostatically charged in liquid so that the particle is moved in an electric field direction of a polarity reversed to the polarity where the particle is electrostatically charged. This method is also applied to manufacturing of the electrode of the electrochemical device (See non-patent publication “Electrochemical Society 2003 Spring Convention”, 3N09, page 314). This is a technology wherein a porous film or an ion conductive film is arranged between positive and negative electrodes (direct-current electrical field) so that the film and the particle are combined. The micelle electrolysis method is a method whereby micelle made by a surface contact (micelle formation agent) having an oxidation-reducible part like ferrocene is oxygenated or reduced on an electrode surface so as to undergo decay and thereby a material of the inside of the micelle is piled on the electrode surface (See Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3-59998).
However, in the blade coating method, the die coating method, and the wire-bar coating method, it is not possible to apply the paste having any size (a configuration such as a square or rectangular configuration) at any position. Furthermore, application position precision is not high. In addition, in a method wherein a printing plate is used such as the screen printing method or flexography printing method, although it is possible to apply the paste having any size at any position, there is a problem in that the plate has to be remade in order to change the printing position or printing configuration.
Furthermore, in the filtration method is a method (See non-patent publication “Electrochemical Society 2003 Spring Convention”, 3N08, page 313), wherein since a lamination configuration is determined by a configuration of a filtration surface, correspondence to a configuration change or configuration control is bad. In addition, the more minute the particle is, the more time it takes, so that productivity is reduced.
In the electrophoresis method (See non-patent publication “Electrochemical Society 2003 Spring Convention”, 3N09, page 314), since a lamination configuration is determined by a liquid cross-sectional configuration formed by the film and liquid, correspondence to the configuration change or configuration control is bad, as well as the filtration method.
In addition, in the micelle electrolysis method, since an electrochemical reaction on the electrode surface is used, the method can be used only on the electrode surface, namely a substrate having electron conductivity.